The Last Time Lords
by The Delta 42
Summary: Set after Tooth and Claw, The Doctor receives a distress signal from a Time Lord called the Corsair and he is quick to investigate it, Rose is pulled along for the ride and they soon find themselves on an asteroid that wants the TARDIS. Dromana JackXShooterXIantoXEverything Rating may raise to M in future chapters. Name changed from Time Lords in Peril.
1. Chapter 1: The Corsair

**_The Last Time Lords_**

Set after Tooth and Claw, The Doctor receives a distress signal from a Time Lord called the Corsair and he is quick to investigate it, Rose is pulled along for the ride and they soon find themselves on an asteroid that wants the TARDIS.

 ** _Chapter 1: The Corsair_**

The Doctor ruefully handed Rose a ten pound note.

"I still think she knew about the bet." Said the Doctor, scowling.

"You're just jealous you're now ten quid out of pocket and I'm not." Said Rose, smugly.

Rose had changed much since when she started travelling with him, when she started she had been opinionated, self-centred and entitled to anything she liked, she quickly changed her attitude after the Doctor had given her a verbal punch to the face, and the fact he placed on probation for tearing open the TARDIS console, he had taken a great deal of time fixing it. Rose had heard him grumbling about it and that it would be easier is someone called Drax was there to help.

"Well, you're the one that ended up banished, not me." Said the Doctor, his Scottish accent leaking through.

"You can tell you're Scottish." Said Rose, laughing, when a knocking was heard on the door.

Both the Doctor and Rose were silent.

"Doctor, what was that?" Asked Rose, looking at the Last Time Lord.

"That was a knock, which is impossible, because we're in deep space." Said the Doctor, walking towards the door. A second later he pulled the doors open and a floating white cube flew in.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and grabbed the cube, "I thought I had collected all the one's I sent out." Muttered the Doctor, until a voice rang out from it.

 _"_ _This is the Corsair, responding to the Doctor's message, we are alive, I am transmitting our co-ordinates along with the cube. Doctor, hurry, this place is not safe for Time Lords."_ Said the cube.

Rose saw the Doctor stop and stare at the cube in his hand, then he ran to the console and started throwing levers and pushing buttons.

"Doctor, what's going on?" Asked Rose, looking at him.

"This, Rose, is the mark of the Corsair, a Time Lord and he's one of the good ones." Said the Doctor, holding up the cube, grinning, "He had that tattoo in every incarnation, he never felt the same without it, or she sometimes oh she was a bad girl. In fact I had a nephew who had the Greek capital letter Delta tattooed onto his body and I had an uncle who would change gender during regeneration."

Rose stared at the Doctor, confused, "But I thought you said you were the last one in the universe?"

"Yeah, key word in, they're outside the Universe." Said the Doctor, looking at the monitor, "Good bye all seven squash courts."

The TARDIS started shaking violently and the Doctor and Rose ducked away as the sparks exploded from the console, the entire room turning dark.

They heard the TARDIS land with a thud, the Doctor suddenly sprang to his feet and rushed out the door, Rose following him. They emerged to a dark rocky terrain. The Doctor walked forward a few metres and was suddenly tackled by a woman in a raggedy dress.

Rose watched from afar as the Doctor tried to get the woman off him, she snickered a bit when the woman tried to kiss him.

"No, wait, you don't like kissing do you?" Asked the woman, as three other being walked towards them.

"Sorry about Idris, she bites." Said the old man.

"Do I?" Asked Idris, before biting the Doctor on the neck. The Doctor flinched away and stared at the alien with tentacles coming out of its mouth, the woman stared at the Doctor, and said "The cubes will make you angry, but behind the wall will make you furious."

The Doctor looked back at Idris, before walking over to the Alien, he pulled the Sonic Screwdriver from his pocket and started zapping the ball, when voices started calling out and overlapping each other.

The ball suddenly went silent and Idris fainted, the man and woman, who were called Auntie and Uncle and the alien, which the Doctor said was an Ood, was called Nephew.

"What is this place, a junk yard outside the Universe?" Asked the Doctor, looking around.

"This is the House." Said Uncle, before he, Auntie and Nephew started speaking with a deep voice, "People come here, I take care of them and I fix them when they break." Said the Asteroid, making Rose jump.

"Yeah, well, I'm looking for a friend of mine." Said The Doctor, looking at eh ceiling.

"I am unaware of any Time Lords here, Doctor." Said the House, making the Doctor freeze for a couple of seconds as the House had just identified him and his species, "They come here in their TARDIS's and they go."

"Well, not gonna happen much anymore, Last Time Lord, Last TARDIS." Said The Doctor, clapping his hand and walking down a hallway, leaving Rose with the residents of the Asteroid.

 ** _*/TLTL/*_**

The Doctor walked down the hallway and pulled out the Sonic, he started scanning for Time Lords heart beats or anything Time Lord, he eventually came upon a cupboard. He could feel other Time Lord on his telepathic senses.

"They can't be in there, can they?" Muttered the Doctor, pulling open the cupboard door and coming face to face with stacks of Time Lord Hyper-Cubes, each crying out in distress. Anger coursed through the Doctor and he smashed his fist into the wall behind the cubes, he heard a couple of screams and a voice, "Stay back we're armed!" The Doctor recognised the Voice of the Corsair.

"Corsair?" Called the Doctor, completely dropping his cockney accent for his more natural Scottish one.

"Doctor?" Called a woman's voice.

"Romana!" Exclaimed the Doctor, before taking a few steps back, "Stand back, I'm going to resonate the frequency of the wall."

"What?" Asked the voice of a child.

"He's gonna blow it up." Said Romana, to the child.

The Doctor put the Sonic on setting 57921 D, which was the modulator setting, and activated it. The Wall crumbled to the ground, revealing 10 Time Lords and three time tots. The Doctor recognised the Time Lords as; The Corsair, one of his oldest friends and member of the 50, The Rani, one of his academy mate and ex-girlfriend, that was awkward, Innocet, his elder sister, Braxiatel, his older brother, The Delta, his nephew and Innocet's son, Flavia, one of the Doctors oldest friends, the Omega, a once enemy of the Doctor, Drax, another Academy mate of the Doctor, Romana, the Time Lady who stole the Doctor's hearts, and The Shooter, The Doctor's and Romana's daughter, conceived before Romana left of E-Space.

The Doctor looked around at them, The Corsair was missing his left arm, Drax was missing his right eye, the Romana, Flavia and the Rani were a little bruised but in one piece, Braxiatel had a scar across his face, Innocet was missing a large chunk of hair, Omega was missing an ear, the Delta had some chunks of flesh missing in his right arm and left leg. When the Doctor saw the state of his daughter, he felt fury erupt in his veins, The Shooter was missing her left leg, her right arm, both her eyes, a chunk of flesh around her neck area and a small portion of her spine was sticking through the skin.

"Doctor?" Whispered Romana, looking at the Time Lord.

"Hello, Romana." Said the Doctor, putting on a false smile, "Let's go speak with our lovely hosts shall we?"

The Doctor started to walk off, "Brax, pick up Luci please." Said the Doctor, causing Braxiatel to kneel down and pick the near death Time Lady up from the floor, Romana looked at her daughter, who had pretended to be fearless when they first took and had been returned shaking and sobbing.

The group entered the main area, where Rose was watching Idris.

"Oi, you!" Called the Doctor, the phrase with his accent would've been funny if you couldn't hear the rage, "You said that the cubes would make me angry but behind the wall will make me furious. How did you know that?"

"I've known you for years Doctor, I'm…" Said Idris, "Oh, it's on the tip of my tongue, I go" Idris started making the TARDIS's landing sound.

"You still fly with the breaks on?" Asked Innocet, looking the Doctor.

"It's regulation, no one want's a repeat of the Chancellor's office incident." Said Drax, while the Doctor stared at Idris.

"Doctor, who is she?" Asked Rose, pointing at Romana, but the Doctor thought she meant Idris.

"She's the TARDIS." Said the Doctor, shocked.

 ** _A/N: Tenth Doctor getting the cube instead, I gave him some more friends, namely the first one's I could think of and some OC's and a Genderbent character. Please review and tell me what you think, The Doctor is going with Romana and that's final, Who do you want with Rose until she leaves?_**


	2. Chapter 2: The TARDIS

**_The Last Time Lords_**

 ** _Chapter 2: The TARDIS_**

"She's the TARDIS." Said the Doctor, shocked, which then morphed into disbelief, "My TARDIS?!"

"My Doctor." Gasped Idris, looking at the group through the bars.

"You can be the TARDIS, the TARDIS is a moving Time Rotor Colum that goes up and down, make a wheezing noise in a blue box." Ranted the Doctor.

"I was a museum piece when you first saw me, you place your hand on my console and said-" Said Idris, before the Doctor spoke.

"That you were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen." Said the Doctor, looking at Idris.

"Ah, we have now reached the point in the conversation where you open the door." Said Idris, as the Doctor pulled over the Sonic and unlocked the cage. The door swung open and Romana approached Idris.

"Are you really the TARDIS?" Asked Romana looking at Idris.

"Yes, when you first came aboard you drilled a hole in my console, and when you and the Doctor married you went to Paris, Earth." Said Idris, who then scowled, "You fornicated in my Console room several months later you gave birth to your daughter in the same room."

Romana blushed, while Rose gaped, "You shagged her?!" Said Rose outraged.

"Married couple tend to do that, Rose, try to keep up." Snapped the Doctor, glaring at Auntie and Uncle.

"You." Growled the Doctor, glaring the two, "You hurt my friends, my family and you butchered my daughter." Auntie and Uncle cowered at the Doctor's calm rage. "Oh, will you look at that, I'm angry, nah, scratch that, I'm furious."

The two beings were cowering at the Doctor when his next comment came, "You have the eyes of a twenty year old." Said The Doctor.

"Thank you." Smirked Uncle.

"No, really your eyes are younger that you are, on arm in longer than the other, your ears don't match, how's your dancing because you have two left feet. Literally." Snarled the Doctor, when Rani walked closer.

"Doctor, his eyes, they not just younger." Said Rani, making the Doctor look at her, "They're the Shooters. Oh sweet Rassilon, Omega and the Other above, he has her eyes."

"And his leg, some of her hair and his ear." Said Auntie pointing the Delta, Innocet and The Omega, "I had one of his eyes," she pointed at Drax, "Her arm, leg, Lung, liver, a piece of her spine and part of something called a Skarvax" she pointed at the Shooter, "His arm and one of his kidney's." Said Auntie, pointing at the Corsair.

"We needed parts, we weren't going to turn on ourselves." Shrugged Uncle.

"What about the missing flesh?" Asked Braxiatel

"We needed something to eat." Said Auntie.

The Doctor glared at Auntie and Uncle, "Patch work people." Spat the Doctor, backing away from them. The Doctor then glared at them, "I suggest you start running, NOW!" The Doctor shouted the last part, making Auntie and Uncle run down the hall way, away from the Time Lords. Uncle stopped at the end of the hall and said "Silly Time Lords, House too clever."

"Now what?" Asked Innocet, keeping her son propped up.

"We could try and build a TARDIS Console." Wheezed the Delta.

"That would be too dangerous." Said the Omega, looking down at the younger Time Lord.

"I can't summon mine, as soon as she felt my pain she took off, same with Luci's and Rani's. Romana's, yours, Brax's, Drax's and Corsair's have all been destroyed." Said Delta, glaring at one of the original Time Lords.

"Of course." Gasped the Doctor, rushing out side, "This isn't just a Junk Yard, it's a TARDIS Junk Yard."

The others followed him, Braxiatel trying to keep The Shooter's head elevated. The Doctor rushed over to the TARDIS, "Do you have a name?"

"Over twenty thousand years and now you ask." Said Idris, looking at him.

"Well, a name would help." Pressed the Doctor.

"I think you call me, behave." Said Idris, looking at the Doctor.

"Only when you're not working." Said the Doctor.

"You used to call me Sexy." Remarked the TARDIS, causing the Doctor to go red.

"Before Romana and when we were alone." Said the Doctor.

"You're point?" Asked Idris, looking at the Doctor.

"Yeah, Uncle, listen to Sexy." Said Delta, laughing.

"Very well, come along Sexy." Said the Doctor, grabbing the TADRIS's arm and pulling to a pile of dead TARDIS parts.

"We should be able to reconstruct some TARDIS's using some spare parts I have on my one." Said the Doctor.

"Theta?" Said Innocet, looking at the Doctor.

"Yes?" Replied the Doctor.

"You're TARDIS, a small blue box that's marked Police, with a flashing light bulb on top?" Asked Innocet, looking down.

"Yes, why?" Said the Doctor, confused.

"It's taking off." Said Innocet, pointing at the TARDIS's shell.

"What? No, no, no!" Yelled the Doctor, running down the slope, towards the dematerialising Time Ship.

Romana and Drax chased after him, while the Rani held Rose back. The Doctor ran up to the Police box as it dematerialised, the cloister bell ringing as the grinding of the TARDIS stuttered. The TARDIS vanished as the Doctor reached it.

"Doctor, what's just happened?" Asked Romana, looking at the spot where the TARDIS used to be.

"The House just stole my ship." Said The Doctor, spotting Auntie and Uncle a little way off.

"Oi!" Yelled the Doctor, "What do you think you're doing?"

"We preparing to go, she insists but I'm against it." Said Uncle.

"Go? Go where?" Asked Romana, looking at the two things.

"You going to die, it gets to us all in the end, Doctor, especially you with your song ending." Said Auntie, The Doctor tried not to look scared at that comment.

"The House took my ship, why?" Demanded The Doctor, glaring at them.

"He looking for more TARDIS's, you said there weren't any left, so he gone to look for some." Said Auntie, looking at The Doctor.

"Actually, I think I'm alright." Said Uncle, before dropping to the floor dead, Auntie soon followed him.

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Guess what we're gonna do." Said the Doctor, looking at the pile of scrap.

"Don't know, what _are_ we going to do?" Asked Romana, after a moment's thought.

The Doctor didn't respond, instead he ran back up to the rest of the group.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Asked the Doctor, looking at the Group.

The assembled Time Lords looked at each other.

"I'm thinking that most, if not all, of my sisters are dead and I'm standing over their remains." Said Idris, looking down at the metal.

"Right, sorry, but not what I was thinking." Said The Doctor.

"No, you were thinking on building a working TARDIS console out of thousands of different models." Said Idris, looking at The Doctor.

"Is that even possible?" Asked Braxiatel, adjusting The Shooter in his arms.

"Well, you know what they say about the impossible, than it's probably possible." Said The Delta, starting to head down the slope.

"Since when has that been said?" Said The Rani, letting go of Rose and following the younger Time Lord.

"Just now, I made it up." Said The Delta, grinning.

"No wonder your wife hated you." Said The Rani.

The Omega quietly followed them, The Doctor instructed Braxiatel to give The Shooter to Innocet and the Time Tots to go to Innocet. The Doctor, Romana, Drax, Braxiatel, The Corsair and Flavia joined them. Rose simply followed the Doctor.

 ** _A/N: Second Chapter, thank you Guest (Whoever you are) for reviewing next chapter should wrap this small arc up and then we can proceed onto the next chapter/episode/thingy. Review and ask for a cookie._**


	3. Chapter 3: Bye House

**_The Last Time Lords_**

 ** _Chapter 3: Bye House_**

The Doctor, Corsair and Braxiatel pulled a wall panel towards the makeshift console. The Delta sat off to the side of the console, twisting wired while The Rani held her Sonic Screwdriver, a leather handled metal tube with wood holding the emitter, the Screwdriver had three copper rings below the emitter and the emitter glowed white when the screwdriver was activated. Drax was near them slowly and carefully putting the wires in the correct places.

Rose hovered around Romana and Flavia, who were going through circuit boards.

"So, what are you looking for, some form of time circuits or something?" Asked Rose, looking down at the two Time Ladies.

Both Romana and Flavia stopped, Innocet poked her head around another pile, where she was watching the three Time Tots and The Shooter while the others worked.

"What did you just say?" Asked Innocet, while one of the children decided to use the Time Lady as a climbing frame.

"You're looking for Time Circuits, right?" Said Rose, as Flavia slowly got to her feet.

Flavia tapped Rose on her shoulder and swiftly punched the human in the face.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Yelled Rose, looking at Flavia.

"Do. Not. Insult. Us." Growled Flavia, glaring at the human.

"What did I say?" Asked Rose, looking at Romana.

"You said Time Circuit." Said Romana, looking at Rose, "Time in non-linear, it is a mass amount of energy and infinite power, no circuit can process time through a TARDIS."

"They're looking for power relays." Said Innocet, as another Time Tot used her as a climbing frame.

Over by the Console the Delta twisted a black and blue wire with a red and yellow wire, he then thumped himself on the chest and started coughing. The Rani looked down at the younger Gallifreyian as he spat something out of his mouth. It was a cylindrical device with a chipped crystal at the top, then a white metallic section and then to a gray metal handle with a white ring around it.

"What's that?" Asked Rani, looking at the younger Time Lord.

"My sister's Sonic Screwdriver, I borrowed it from her when she was placed in stasis." Said The Delta, looking at The Rani.

"I'm not going to ask how you managed to get that down your throat or why it was down there." Said The Rani, going back to her work. Rose wandered over to the two, her hand over her face.

"What happened to you?" Asked the Delta, looking at the blonde haired human.

"Uptight punched me." Said Rose, grasping her face.

"Flavia?" Asked The Rani, walking over to Rose and moving her hand away, "Well your nose is broken, but I know a trick that can help with that."

The Rani placed her hand over Rose's face and held it there, slowly the hand started glowing with regeneration energy. When The Rani removed her hand, Rose's face was back to normal.

"How'd you do that?" Asked Rose, looking at The Rani.

"It's a small trick, it allows us to heal broken bones when we need to." Said The Rani, going back to what she was doing.

Rose looked at the red-headed Time Ladies back.

"Thank you." Said Rose, moving away from the group.

"What did the human do to make you so short with her?" Asked Omega, looking at The Doctor.

"She tore open the Heart of the TARDIS." Said The Doctor, hauling the panel, "She didn't know what she was doing, so she went with the most desperate measure she could think of. The TARDIS tuned into her thoughts and took her to when and where I was, surrounded by Daleks."

"And?" Asked Braxiatel, looking at The Doctor.

"And she destroyed them, turned them to dust. But that's the thing, she became a god and it was killing her." Said the Doctor, "So I had to absorb it from her and, well, here I am."

"Must've hurt." Said Omega, looking at the Doctor.

"Oh, it did, like hell." Said the Doctor, as they arrived at where the makeshift console was being built.

"That should be it, thanks." Said The Delta, the clear diamond emitter lighting up red.

The Doctor looked down at his nephew, remembering back to the first days of the Time War, when The Delta lost his family in Ollyouses, Gallifrey's Crystal City. The Doctor cleared those thoughts from his mind and went over to Romana.

"Razak said that he, Drax and Rani have enough stuff now, so I think we can stop." Said The Doctor, looking down at his wife.

"Really?" Asked Romana, The Doctor nodded, "Good, my legs are cramping up."

Romana got to her feet and stretched her legs.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Asked The Doctor, looking around him.

"Flavia, Corsair, Braxiatel and Rani will stay with us, from what I can gather," Said Romana, "Innocet and the Time Tots, Drax and Omega said that they were going to go to different places on Earth, Innocet so she could raise the Tots without having to worry for their lives."

"And Delta?" Asked the Doctor, looking at his nephew.

"He's undecided, he says he might stay, he might go," Said Romana, "I believe it's how he's feeling when we get to earth."

"I need to find a safe place for Luci to go to, while she recovers." Said the Doctor, "Someone I trust, like Brigadier or Sarah Jane."

"When we get back to the TARDIS, we can force he regeneration cycle, only a small portion of her Skarvax was removed, so it should heal." Said Romana, looking over at the unconscious form of her daughter.

"Let's hope so." Said The Doctor, when the Delta yelled.

"Right, we're done." Yelled The Delta, getting to his foot, hopping to stay up right.

The other Time Lords and the one human rushed to the console.

"So, how's this gonna work?" Asked Rose, looking at the Doctor.

"Quite simple really, we use a quantum flux capacitor to cause an arton flow into the TARDIS console and-" Started the Rani, only to be interrupted by Romana.

"We're using some left over power to power the Console." Said Romana, as the Doctor tried and failed to start the console, prompting the TARDIS to touch the console and cause it to take off.

Rose looked around her at the swirling vortex, it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

 ** _A/N: And they're off, right so the votes are in and Rose will be with The Rani for this story, as per the suggestion of one Reviewer. See you all in the next chapter._**


End file.
